Never Come Back
by Yugai
Summary: et si vos souhaits se réalisaient ? mieux vaut ne pas souhaiter disparaitre alors, et pourtant ... One Shot


Never Come Back

Il y a des jour où vous voudriez disparaître non? Ben taisez vous ! Moi, ça m'est vraiment arrivé... j'avais eu une journée comme je les aime: rupture, licenciement, bail qui expire, bref pourrie de chez pourrie. J'avais le chois entre me morfondre devant la télé ou prier très fort pour que tout s'arrête. J'aurais du choisir la télé. Ça va faire trois mois que j'ai disparu, deux que mes parents m'ont déclarée morte et un que je relativise... ou du moins que j'essaie.

Avantage: plus de galère administrative, de potes lourdingues, de copains jaloux, de gueule de bois, mais putain ce que je peux m'emmerder! À part jouer les voyeuses, et récupérer des ragots croustillants pour le cas où, mes possibilités sont minimésimales. Au mieux. Et le pompon, c'est la FÊTE! Que mes parents ont organiser pour célébrer leur liberté retrouvée, débarrassés de leur boulet ( à savoir moi, merci maman ! ). Je mériterais la médaille d'or du parfait petit fantôme pour ne pas la hanter tiens. Passons, mon frérot s'en remet pas lui. Il a passé sa vie à me cogner, m'insulter, m'humilier et maintenant il peut plus vivre sans moi, saisissez l'ironie SVP.

Une journée comme les autres vient de commencer. Alors pourquoi je cours comme une malade ? Facile, y a un maniaque à l'arme blanche qui me court après. Correction, un psychopathe armé d'une faux de deux mètres ! Soi disant que j'ai fais mon temps. C'est cela oui... j'y suis, j'y reste mon pote ! Bon, beau gosse le psychopathe mais quand même, déjà que je suis une apprentie Casper, il pourrait me foutre la paix non ? Non. J'ai déjà dis que je courrais ?

Hors d'haleine, je me suis réfugiée à ectoplasme anonyme. Nan j'déconnee, mais y a tellement de résidus que c'est tout comme. LA porte vers le paradis ( ou l'enfer, au choix) messieurs dames, je ne m'en étais pas autant approchée depuis ma mort. Planquée, j'observe mon faucheur perso (le mien à mouâ) pester et rebrousser chemin. Sortir? Même pas en rêve. J'observe donc des dizaines de papis et mamies, quelques nourrissons et, beurk, un accidenté de la route se diriger vers les instances supérieures.

Au bout d'un certain temps, bon OK, un bon bout de temps je sors discrètement de ma cachette. Je zieute à droite, je zieute à gauche, rien. En face, rien. Derrière, rien. Je respire. J'ai oublié le haut... ce sauvage m'a sauté dessus ( non pas comme ça ! . ), plaquée au sol et mis sa faux sous la gorge. Le tout en deux millisecondes. Fortiche le mec. Oskour !

**-bon Isumi, du CALME !**

Aie, besoin d'une nouvelle oreille. Et d'un cerveau. Je le regarde même pas, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Et ma maman, elle a dit non!... j'ai vraiment besoin de matière grise, et vite ! Et il me fixe, et ça m'énerve. J'estime mes chances de fuites dans le néant, mais lui faire mal, ah ça, c'est à ma portée.

Alors que mon genoux remonte à la rencontre d'une partie sensible de son anatomie, il s'écarte rapidement avant que je le touche. Raté pour cette fois, ce n'est que partie remise... lui, s'éclate visiblement, il est mort de rire. C'est ça étouffe toi, ça me fera des vacances.

**Kyo.**

Gné ? Ah, ça doit être son nom. Bonjour le cliché, un mec qui s'appelle Kyo et qui est fana de meurtre à l'arme blanche. Y a quand même des rigolos en ce bas monde. Pas encore charcutée mais victime potentielle, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Je dois te ram...

-PAS QUESTION !

Il se renfrogne à vitesse grand V. on peut jouer à deux mon gars. Je peux être une garce, tu vas regretter d'être tombé sur moi. Je croise les bras et m'adosse au premier obstacle solide que je rencontre. Bien décidée à ne pas bouger moi, le soucis c'est que du haut de mon mètre cinquante et de mes 46 kg je vois pas franchement comment je pourrais lutter. Ah, précisions, en face j'ai un mètre quatre vingt de muscles légèrement en rogne. Ma faute ? Et alors ? Quand je dis non ça veux pas dire mais oui volontiers !

Il réfléchit, réfléchit... réfléchit encore. J'ai envie de lui dire de faire gaffe à la fonte des cerveaux mais bizarrement ça ne me semble pas être la meilleure des idées. Un ange passe, je me garde bien de faire le moindre geste, bruit ou toute autre chose susceptible d'attirer son attention. Il me mate, de bas en haut et inversement, puis, s'approche de moi sans me quitter des yeux. Je suis tétanisée, une première!

Une fois à ma portée il se penche vers moi et... m'embrasse ? et bien en plus, le salopiaud. Ne cherchant plus à résister je lui rend son baiser avec assez d'enthousiasme pour lui déchausser une dent. Après trois mois d'abstinence, j'aurais voulu vous y voir. Non mais. Toujours contre moi, il me soulève, je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et attend la suite. Je sens qu'on bouge sans y preter plus d'attention que ça. D'un coup il s'accroche à moi, me soulève dans ses bras et... me propulse à travers la porte. Foutues hormones. Ma dernière pensée devant son sourire arrogant fut un nom d'oiseaux.

R.I.P


End file.
